Moving forward
by Cordy7
Summary: This is set at the end of episode 11 and during episode 12. I can't wait for next week so I'm writing it myself!
1. Chapter 1

**hello I found fan fiction a few weeks ago and have really enjoyed reading a lot of the rookie blue stories I'm a big mccollins fan so after last night's episode I thought I'd carry on with the storyline warning spoilers are included in this so please don't read if you want to wait till best week for the storyline.**

**please be nice this is my first ever fanfiction!**

**disclaimer:- I do not own rookie blue characters **

Chapter 1

Andy sat next to nick at the penny and told him everything, even the conversation she'd had with Sam in the work car park.  
Nick sat and listened rejoicing inside that she had come to him but looking sympathetic to Andy about what she had just told him. He also felt angry that Sam had put her into that situation.  
They finished up their drinks and left for andy's apartment.  
That night they sat on the couch and watched old French movies fell asleep holding each other.

Andy woke up to breakfast being made by nick, all she could think while watching him was I have to keep hold of this one... Even though he had made an enormous mess of the kitchen (this reminded her of uc!)

Nick handed her the omelette and cutlery and sat next to her and smiled Ohhhhh that smile just melts my heart...

It was the next day they were entering work and getting ready for parade it was going to be another boring day or so she thought ...

She sat next to Chloe in the squad car when they had got a call through, as they got out the car and walked towards the address everything came crashing down around Andy.

All nick could hear on the radio was 'officer price is down officer price is down back up needed, shots fired' it took nick a micro second to realise Andy was with her and immediately picked up the radio and said 1505 responding.

Nick's mind was in over drive, was she okay? Had she been shot? Is Chloe okay? Dove brought the car abruptly to a holt and him and nick were out of the car running towards the masses of people surrounding the scene. He couldn't see her, where was she... Then his heart skipped she was leaning against a squad car blood all over we hands eyes streaming with tears, he ran over to her as casually as he could.

Andy had been escorted to a patrol car and was explaining what had happened she had finished her statement when the incident hit her she and Chloe had been shot at, she couldn't believe it and she kept looking at her hands and hasn't realised she was crying until nick was in front of her, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and not let go but dove was shouting at her 'where's Chloe?'  
Nick put his hands on her face and turned her to look at him 'listen to me Andy only me, where is Chloe?'  
Andy replied looking into Nick's eyes 'she was taken to hospital about 5 minutes ago by ems' Nick replied 'Andy are you okay?' Andy just looked at him tears running down her cheeks and nodded.  
Nick turned to Dove 'go to the hospital take the car I'll stay here with Andy.  
Dove ran towards the car and sped off sirens blaring.  
Nick turned back to Andy he touched her vest and coat looking for blood or a wound but he couldn't see any, he let out a sigh of relief and looked at Andy in the eyes and said three little words.

So what do you think? I know its short but its my first story! Should I carry on?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for you're lovely reviews the encouragement means a lot! Firstly I have seen both promos for next weeks episodes so some of this is how I interpret them but I do not own rookie blue (I'm just a massive fan since season 1! That just can't wait till next week! (How am I going to cope till next year!) yes I am a big Mccollins fan however a little mcswark creeped in! i have actually wrote two other chapters but as I'm new to this I'm scrutinising everything I write so I'll probably put these up once I'm happy with them! This is all I could think about at work today, sad I know! **

**Disclaimer:- I do not own rookie blue or characters I just love the show! **

Chapter 2

Sam was sat at his desk looking over some files when he started to hear the reports of the shooting.

All he could think about was Andy, was she okay? How on earth had this happen?

He turned to Nash and she instantly knew what he wanted to do and just followed him.

By the time they got there the scene was swamped, all he could think about was Andy , he was looking around he couldn't see an ambulance so assumed that Chloe had been taken to the hospital but he still couldn't find her.

Then he saw them both McNally was up against a squad car and Collins was talking to her, he realised they got close uc there was no denying that so he must be looking out for his friend?

He walked over there and Nash followed after speaking to another detective on the case,

'Mcnally you okay?' Sam waited

Andy looked up saw Sam and Nash walking towards her and nick.

'Yeah I'm find its Price that I'm worried about she had a bullet to the neck' Andy replied.

'Okay frank has asked you to come back to the station so he can brief us about the details of today' Sam was looking around the scene as he was saying that and thats when it happened.

Radios went crazy around them Peck was shouting and all everyone could do was listen, Nick and Andy just stared into each others eyes Andy seeking reassurance that he was there to protect her.

That's when Sam saw the spark between them, he'd never noticed it before, when had that happened he thought Collins was with Peck?

Sam looked at them all and said 'McNally have you been cleared?'

Collins answered for her 'yes she has, I was going to take her back to the station'

Sam answered 'everyone get in the car we'll take you back'

The ride back to the station was quiet there was a lot of looks between McNally and Collins, Sam had to wonder what was going on but put it to the back of his mind.

Frank was already in the parade room when they walked in,

' So people please be vigilant out there it appears we have a shooter targeting 15 division, Oliver and Peck have also been shot at and at this present moment we don't know where or who this is'

All four of them stood at the back of the room listening, all they could think of was getting this coward.

When Frank was finish he asked Collins to go get the latest on Chloe, he was cursing himself how could he let Chloe get hurt like this, she was his responsible...

Nick turned to Andy and for a moment both there guards were dropped, he gave her a kiss both holding on a few more seconds than normal and she whispered be careful to Him. She turned and saw Sam in the door way of the parade room watching them, she turned and walked towards the kitchen to get a drink.

Sam stood watching the women that he loved, missed, ached for kissing Collins 'why couldn't that be me'.

Frank snapped him out of his daydream asking Sam to join him in his office, 'Sam we may have a situation forming' frank explains just as Calloghan walks into his office 'we believe its someone we know targeting 15 division.'

Sam walked out of Franks office and bumped into Andy, when he realised who it was he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty interview room.

'Mcnally this has something to do with cruz.' Andy stood looking at Sam thinking of what had gone on the previous day 'don't get me involved Sam, I'm not making that mistake again as she turns and started walking out.

Sam stood watching her, shouting at himself say something, anything...

'I don't love her Andy'...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for you're encouraging words I can not wait for Thursdays show! Hope you like this chapter!

disclaimer:- I do not own any of the characters

Andy stopped and just looked at the door...could she walk away from him and Marlo?

'Dam it Sam' she paused 'I'm not doing this without Nicks help'

Nick was walking towards the hospital and all he could think about was Andy, he swore if he found out who was doing this he would have to give up his Uniform the way he was feeling right now...

Dove was sat in the waiting room replaying what he had heard, he stood up and started pacing that was when he saw Collins walk in. Nick saw him pacing as white as a sheet 'Chloe okay bud?' he could see Dov wasn't paying attention so repeated himself a couple of times before he acknowledged him. 'She's in surgery' was all Dov could whisper. 'Okay bud I'll see what I can find out' Nick turned and walked towards the coffee machine and put some coins in the machine and waited for the coffee to be served. he then grabbed one of the Doctors for the latest on chloe and reported it back to Frank.

He handed the coffee to Dov just as he received a phone call from Andy

Andy and Sam was going over the display that 15 had put together about who this could be about, she stopped and stared at a photo and turned to Sam 'do you think this could be something to do with ford?' Sam just looked at her 'if anyone has a grudge against 15 division it could be because of Marlo' Andy waited for a response from Sam but all she saw on Sam's face was worry 'I'm calling Nick' as Andy turned and put her phone to her ear.

Andy took a deep breath 'Nick I need you're help?' Nick wasn't sure what was going on but if andy needed him he would be there for her. 'What can I do?'

Nick was walking out of the hospital at a steady pace and jumped into the squad car and drove to the address Andy had given him for cruz. At the Same time Andy and Sam was on there way to the same address 'Even if he is after Marlo doesn't mean he know she's at her sisters, right?' Andy said trying to get reassurance from Sam that Marlo was going to be okay.

Nick arrived at the address and parked in front of the house and got out alerted by the door slightly agar, he radio'd for back up and carefully entered the property Gun pointing in the direction of where he was investigating. 'Officer Cruz are you here?'. He turned into the living room and saw Cruz up against the corner of the room 'Cruz are you okay?' All she could do was nod. Nick was just about to put his gun away when he felt it on his shoulder, he kept hold of his gun and looked over his shoulder.

'Look sir you don't need to do this, what can I do to help?' Ford stood a little shaky holding the gun to Nick's shoulder.

Then all Nick could see was Andy holding her gun towards Ford with Sam next to her'.

Andy stood in front of the man that had given her love, affection, support and more happiness in the last year than anyone had ever done.

What can she do or say to let him know that those three words he said earlier in the day was exactly how she felt 'open and honest'.

'Ford' please put the gun down You don't want to do this ' she was fighting back the tears, do not show fear McNally you are in control of the situation... What can I do?' All Andy could think of was put the gun down.

Just as Nick thought he was going to stand down, he saw officers in the corner of his eye closing in and ford panicked

Andy flew towards Nick but got tackled from the side by sam, Andy landed heavily on her side and tried to get up and crawl towards Nick but then felt pain in her chest she started closing her eyes then she felt a hand grip hers 'nick' she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone thank you soo much for all you're help and encouragement it means a lot! Sorry it took so long to update bureliever getting ovethose last show! I can not wait for the finale! However I definitely think we need more than 13 episodes next season! This chapter is obviously different from the show and I'm thinking its the last chapter too:-) thanks again everyone:-) x**

The scene was too much for andy as she watched the two men in her life get treated for gun shots wounds. Nick had taken a bullet to the leg and shoulder and Sam had taken a shot to the side of his stomach.

All Andy could feel was everything was crashing down around her before she could decide what was going on nick wasn't in the room anymore, she looked around and started shouting at the first person that looked at her 'where is Officer Collins? Please tell me where Officer Collins is?' She felt a hand on her shoulder, one of the medics were telling her to get in the ambulance she'd take her to him.

Andy followed not realising what was going on or where she was, suddenly everything came into focus and she could hear Sam's voice 'McNally, McNally...' She snapped back to reality and looked down at Sam

'Mcnally are you okay? He was feeling very groggy but wanted to know Andy was okay? 'Im not sure I am Sam...' Sam looked up to her sat looking vulnerable in front of him and all her could think of was 'I wish I could Kiss you right now' Sam looking at her thinking I can't believe I just said that out loud Sam thought waiting for a response.

Andy was looking down at all the wires surrounding him 'you're not talking sense Sam just rest we'll be at the hospital soon' was all she could think of saying because as if this day wasn't enough Sam is now talking like this. Sam just looked at her, eyes were somewhere else but he thought what the hell I might as well be honest with her...

'Im sorry Andy for the way I have treated you in the past' he took a moment to catch this breath, the pain in his side was getting worst 'I miss you' at that moment he pulled his legs up in pain and lost consciousness 'Sam don't do that wake up, stay with me...' All she could do was pull his head close and give him a kiss on his forehead.

They had reached the hospital and the medics rushed him in and Andy walked slowly trying to work out what was going on, 'Andy..' A soft voice from behind was holding her arm and leading her in to the hospital she looked round and it was Diaz.

Andy was sat in the waiting room staring at the door wanting to know what was going on, Diaz was speaking to an Nurse and she handed him a big bag, as he got closer she realised it was a bullet proof vest...'Chris please don't tell me...' She trailed off with tears in her eyes.

'Andy they are both in surgery no news yet... 'He handed the bag to Andy 'please read what's in the vest, Collins was writing it today and you need to know what it says'

'Dearest Andy, words cannot explain how much you mean to me, I love you is a fraction of what you mean to me. You are my world and have taught me the meaning of family. You are my one and only family and i hope i meet you again in another world, I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise all my love nick xxxx'

The doctor walked in to the room to check on the officer that had been shoot at, she kept wondering what he was dreaming of, since he'd come back from theatre he kept repeating one name over and over again...

Diaz was sat next to Andy watching her, she was fast asleep next to him. He'd promised her that he would wake her up if he got any news from either Sam or Nick and then the door opened and a doctor called out 'Mrs Collins'

Diaz got up 'Hi I think there's some mistake Officer Collins doesn't have a wife Doctor' the Doctor looked down on her notes and shook her head 'he was very insistent that he wanted to see Andy Collins?'

Diaz turned round to see Andy and she wasn't on the chairs, he then realised a hand on his arm, Andy was standing looking at the Doctor She tried to say something but she realise she had lost her voice...'Is Nick okay' whispered Andy

Andy walked very slowly in the room, and stood staring at him watching his chest move up and down. She found the chair next to the bed and waited for him to wake up, she reached through the bars of the bed and held his hand.

Andy waited, she kept falling asleep for 10 minutes at a time and she'd wake up in a blind panic that they had taken him away from her.

Sam woke up all disorientated and groggy he looked around and felt Someone holding his hand, he looked down and saw Marlo staring at him with a worried expression on his face 'Sam you're awake, are you okay? ' It hit Sam that Andy had made her decision, he smiled and looked at Marlo 'Yes, I'm okay.'

The next time she woke up she looked up straight away and saw him looking at her with relief, 'I told you I'd see you tonight' was all he had to say to her.

Andy broke down and reached for his face cupping it with both hands 'I love you Nick, I love you' she kept repeating it to him in between catching her breath.

'Andy' Nick said with a husky, broken voice, she stopped and stared at him 'Calm down andy I'm here, I'm okay'

Andy stroked his face and kept kissing him 'Nick can you remember the last question you asked me?' Nick stared at Andy's flawless face beautiful brown eyes, trying to remember what she had asked her...Andy then saw the realisation in his eyes about what the question was.

'Andy I didn't mean to go so fast but open and honest is our motto and i cant bear thinking of losing you, I really mean it from the bottom of my heart.' He smiled a nervous smile, Andy looked at him and composed herself.

'Nick stop... I Andrea McNally, take you Nicholas Collins to be my lawful wedded husband...'


End file.
